Fantômes
Fantômes Les fantômes représentent les restes spirituels d'un insecte décédé ayant une forme visible qui lévite ornementée d'attrape-rêves qui apparaissent et disparaissent. Ils ne sont visibles dans le jeu qu'après l'acquisition de l'Aiguillon des Rêves. Les fantômes peuvent être absorbés par l'Aiguillon des Rêves pour acquérir 1 Essence; cependant, cela ne compte pas pour l'achèvement à 100% du jeu et les Essences des fantômes ne sont pas nécessaires pour complètement éveiller l'Aiguillon des Rêves. Vous trouverez ci-dessous une liste des fantômes auxquels il est uniquement possible de parler. Pour les fantômes que le joueur peut combattre, voir la page concernant les Rêve du Guerrier. Fossoyeur Par Jonathan Lindblom Emplacement: Dirtmouth Joni l'Enfant Bleu Par Joni Kunelius Emplacement: Pierre tombale de Joni L'enfant des traitres Par N/A Emplacement: Jardins de la Reine Revek Par Revek Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Millybug Par Makoto Koji Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Caspian Par Quatropus Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Dr Chagax Par Manoel Pereira de Queiroz Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Atra Par Jonathan Cowie Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Garro Par Jose Angel Lara Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Kcin Par Nick Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Ghorac Par George Ghorac Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Guerrier Cent-lames Par John Nugent Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Karina Par Karina Weber Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Perpetos Noo Par Perpetual Noob Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Molten Par Drew Jason Cossa Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Magnus Strong Par Jason DeGraw Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Waldie Par David Waldie Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Wayner Par Jeff Brooks Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Wyatt Par Jack Ercid Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Hex Par B. B. Williams Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Chardon-de-vent Par Sasha Trampe Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Boss Par Will James Emplacement: Clairière des Esprits Poggy Thorax Par Josh Clark Emplacement: Maison du Plaisir Marissa Par Marissa "Blondie" Brice Emplacement: Sous-Zone: Maison du Plaisir Reine Des Abeilles Vespa Par N/A Emplacement: La Ruche Caelif & Fera Par Juan Eduardo Pena Emplacement: Jardins de la Reine Trivia * Les fantômes étaient une contrepartie de la campagne Kickstarter de Team Cherry pour 150 AU$ avec le texte suivant : « Ancient Wanderer: Appear in-game as a bug spirit in the Glade of Hope! Help create the appareance and dialogue for your spirit counterpart: Tell of a previous life, aid the Hollow Knight on his quest, or taunt him as he passes by. » Traduction : « Ancien voyageur: Apparaîssez dans le jeu sous la forme de l'esprit d'un insecte dans la Clairière de l'Espoir ! Aidez à crééer l'apparence et les dialogues de votre homologue spirituel: Parlez d'une vie antérieure, aidez Hollow Knight dans sa quête ou moquez-vous de lui quand il passe. » * On ne sait pas exactement ce que sont les fantômes à Hallownest. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir conscience du temps qui passe ou même de leur propre mort, et ne peuvent pas bouger de l'emplacement présumé de leur cadavre. En prenant en compte le fait qu'ils donnent des Essences, qui sont faites de rêves, ils pourraient simplement être des traces des souvenirs de l'insecte décédé, plutôt que l'esprit ou la conscience dudit insecte. * Si le joueur est équippé de l'Écu du défenseur en étant dans le salle secrète de Poggy Thorax, un groupe de mouches affamées se regroupera autour de lui. * Si le joueur a suivi la quête annexe de Cloth, celle-ci apparaîtra dans les Jardins de la Reine pour aider ce dernier à combattre le Seigneur Traitre. Le combat se termine avec la mort du Seigneur Traître ainsi que celle de Cloth, et il est possible de voir et de parler à son fantôme en sortant et en revenant dans la pièce où le combat a eu lieu. * La deuxième partie du dialogue de Chardon-de-vent pourrait faire référence à Markoth. ru:Призраки es:Fantasmas en:Ghosts Catégorie:Personnages non jouables Catégorie:Histoire d'Hallownest Catégorie:Rêves Catégorie:Fantômes Catégorie:Traduction en cours